Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure, and more particularly to a fastening structure for bicycle rack.
Description of the Prior Art
People nowadays like to conduct outdoor activities to relax on weekends. For carrying a bicycle conveniently when going out, people puts the bicycle on a bicycle rack to connect the bicycle rack with a body of an automobile. The body of the automobile has an assembling rod, the bicycle rack has a connecting rod, the connecting rod is inserted into the assembling rod, and an adjusting member (a pin) is disposed through and fix the connecting rod and the assembling rod so as to prevent the connecting rod and the assembling rod from being disassembled from each other. This type of bicycle rack structure is disclosed in TWM473345.
However, in this type of convention bicycle rack structure, there is a gap between the connecting rod and the assembling rod and cannot be assembled with each other stably; therefore, when a user is driving the automobile, the adjusting member and the connecting rod shakes, the adjusting member may squeeze with the connecting rod and the assembling rod, and following problems may happen: the adjusting member bends, a thread of the adjusting member is abraded and a through hole of the connecting rod deforms. If the adjusting member and the connecting rod are not connected to each other tightly, the adjusting member cannot be disassembled smoothly, or the adjusting member may fall off and cause the bicycle rack to be disassembled from the body of the automobile.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.